


what it's about

by MissusCarlikins (orphan_account)



Category: The Hobbit (2012)
Genre: M/M, POV Second Person, Pre-Canon, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-29
Updated: 2012-12-29
Packaged: 2017-11-22 19:44:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/613557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/MissusCarlikins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't about the sex, although you very much enjoyed that part.</p><p>No, it was about something more than that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	what it's about

**Author's Note:**

> Firstly; I have never read the book (so in my mind they have happy endings because oh my god no more pain) and so whatever character I give these guys is basically what I've picked out of the movie, which I've only seen once and I was half asleep during it. So they're probably really OOC and I'm sorry but I just couldn't fight the urge to write about these brothers anymore.  
> And... there really is no secondly. Onward to the fic.

It wasn't about the sex, although you very much enjoyed that part.

No, it was about something more than that.

It was about the way Kili's eyes lit up with absolute joy the first time his arrow landed on the target. It was about his warmth pressed against yours during the night, your arms tight around him as you sooth away the fears. It was about the feel of his smaller hands in your hair as he tugged at the strands in a pathetic attempt at braiding.

It was about the way he stared at you, so much trust and love in those wide brown eyes.

You knew the way you felt towards him was wrong. He was your _brother_ , but he was more than that.

Kili was the reason you woke up in the morning. He was your warmth and your blood and your life.

He was your soul mate.

But you never dreamt he would feel the same way about you, and then he'd kissed you. It had been an inexperienced kiss with his hands fumbling against your shoulders and your teeth clacking together, but it had made you smile and pull him closer.

Then it became about _I love you_ whispered against skin in the dark of night; about stolen kisses when backs were turned.

It wasn't about the sex.

It was about everything else.


End file.
